Never Forget
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: 'Tears form in my eyes as I remember what happened. That's it. I can't take it. The pain… It's too much. I need to end this. I need you! ' Dark Pit x Pit. AU. Dedicated to September 11 aka 9/11.


**I own nothing. I only own the plot and a laptop to type this.**

**Hello once again audience! As you know, today is 9/11, when the Twin Towers fell and thousands of innocent people died. So, I am writing this one-shot dedicated to 9/11. Also, it is AU, which is Alternate Universe. **

**o.o.o.o.o**

Today is a beautiful day. The sun is shining, not a single cloud in the sky.

Every house on the block has open windows, enjoying the breeze. But, now, every house is empty.

Well, except my house. The windows and curtains are closed. The lights are off, making the room dark.

I'm sitting on the bed, hands on my lap.

I know what today is. The day I lost everything. The day I fell into a depression I could never escape from.

_9/11._

One year ago on this day, you gave it all up… for me.

I miss you. I miss your jet hair, red brown eyes, and taunting smirk. You were everything to me….

I remember it clearly, as if it happened a few hours ago.

It was a normal day.

You took me to the Twin Towers, to show me that beauty of it.

You took me the mid-section because the highest grounds were off-limits. But, the view was beautiful.

I had pressed my face against the window, awed at the sight.

You smiled, something you do rarely in public.

I love your smile…

That's when I noticed a huge plane flying at full speed towards the tower. It hit the top. There was a huge explosion.

I was frozen in place.

You grabbed my hand. "We have to leave, now!" you shouted.

I nodded quickly.

You quickly lead me to the staircase.

I tripped, causing me to fall and let go of your hand.

That's when it happened.

A huge column on fire fell, heading straight towards me a bit slowly.

I was frozen in fear.

You pushed me out of the way. "I love you, never forget it!" he shouts.

The column fell on your body, crushing you. A pool of blood instantly formed around your body and your beautiful eyes were hollow and blank…

You were gone.

Someone grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the tower. It was a policeman.

"LET ME GO!" I bellowed, struggling to free from his grasp.

"Sir, you could've been killed!" the policeman exclaimed.

"I DON'T CARE! He's gone! He's gone… he's gone…" my voice reduced to a whisper. I broke down and started crying, my heart shattered.

Tears form in my eyes as I remember what happened.

That's it. I can't take it. The pain… It's too much. I need to end this. I need _you_!

I get up, walk over to one of my drawers, and pull out a knife. It was yours. You always carried it around in case anyone tries to attack us. I told you it was ridiculous, but you didn't listen. Stubborn you. I love you.

I shake my head to throw off the memories. I look at the blade, then at handle, and then at the knife whole. You held this very handle. You know, when you threatened the bully that was making fun of me.

More memories! It just increases the pain! That's it! No regrets, I'm ending it!

I plunge the knife into my chest. I fall to the ground. I feel the blood seeping out of my chest and my life slippig away. I close my eyes and I am surrounded in pitch black.

…

I see a light. I slowly walk towards the light. I find grand stairs. I walk up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, there is a beautiful temple. It looks like a Greek type of temple.

I see you, but you're a bit different.

You have beautiful, jet black wings and you're wearing a black toga. But, you still have your stunning red brown eyes and jet black hair.

I rush up to you and into your arms.

You hug me back and run your fingers through my brown hair. "Pit…" you whisper.

"Dark Pit…" I whisper, and I'm surprised. Dark Pit…? His name is Kuro… But somehow, I know Dark Pit is his real name. I suddenly find myself sobbing.

"Don't cry… Angels like you aren't supposed to cry," you whisper, kissing my forehead.

"I'm just so happy! I'm finally reunited with you!" I exclaim, kissing him on the lips.

You pull away after a few minutes, smiling that beautiful smile. "I love you, Pit," you say.

"I love you, too, Dark Pit!" I exclaim.

You chuckle, and pull me into a hug.

I hug you back, burying my face in your neck.

This is how I want it. To spend forever in your arms.

**o.o.o.o.o**

**The end!**

**Never forget the people who sacrificed themselves for others on 9/11.**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB **


End file.
